Void dragon
The Void Dragon(AKA corrupted dragon) is the second strongest dragon in the game. Known to have a max hit of 5090 with melee and magic. It's weak to both ranged attacks and void weapons, The player should use their strongest ranged weapon, or if a player has an extremely strong melee weapon(Void sword) then that could be used instead. An Abyssal whip should not 'be brought to the minigame, even though the dragon is weak to slash, the abyssal whip will hardly ever hit due to the dragons incredible defence. The dragon is the strongest monster in the tower of void and can only be fought once a team of 5 players completes all five floors of the tower before reaching the final floor containing the dragon. Once the dragon is dead, the player that inflicted the most damage will automatically receive a Void Shield, which is extremely useful in fighting the void dragon and each player will receive 100 void points. Afterwards, players will have 40 seconds to collect their drops before they are automatically teleported out of the tower. Although the dragon cannot be assigned as a slayer monster, players can receive a slayer challenge from Radiver to kill 2 void dragons in 40 mins. The dragon has a common chance of dropping parts from the void armour set. If a player is extremely lucky then he/she might actually get a Void weapon drop. Void splash Although this dragon does not have dragonbreath like most dragons, it has a special attack called ''Void splash which drops all the players stats down to 5(except constitution), so bringing Super restores is highly recommended. Alternatively, if the player has already killed the dragon then they could use the Void shield they got as a drop to prevent the dragon from using Void splash ''and dragonfire Location The dragon is located at the end of the Tower of void minigame. Which is a very difficult and long minigame and requires 5 players to do. When the 5 players enter the minigame, they will have to kill all the monsters in the room to get to the next floor in the tower, the last floor contains the void dragon. Recommended Equipment ''Items in green do not exist in the real runescape |-| Magic Setup = *Headgear **Superior sea singer's hood/Virtus mask > Sea singer's hood > Abyssal mask > Hood of subjugation *Body **Superior sea singer's robe top/Virtus robe top > Sea singer's robe top > Abyssal robe top > Garb of subjugation *Legs **Superior sea singer's robe bottoms/Virtus robe legs > Sea singer's robe bottoms > Abyssal robe bottom > Gown of subjugation *Shield **Void shield > Supreme dragonfire shield > Virtus book > eagle-eye kiteshield > Spectral spirit shield > Ward of subjugation If you do not have dragonbreath protection then a Super antifire should be used *Magic Weapon **Void staff > Seismic wand > Virtus wand/Chaotic staff > Abyssal wand > Staff of Darkness *Spell **Fire Ultima > Fire surge > Wind Ultima II > Earth Ultima > Water Ultima > Light wave > Wind ultima *Gloves **Static gloves > Spellcaster gloves/ Virtus gloves > Abyssal silk gloves > Infinity gloves *Boots **Ragefire boots/Virtus boots > Abyssal silk boots > Alchemist boots > Infinity Boots *Neck **Amulet of Destruction > Amulet of Revenge > Saradomin's hiss > Amulet of Fury > Amulet of Glory |-| Ranged setup = *Headgear **Superior death lotus hood/Pernix cowl > Death lotus hood > Abyssal coif > Armadyl helm *Body **Superior death lotus chestplate/Pernix top > Death lotus chestplate > Abyssal leather top > Armadyl chestplate *Legs **Superior death lotus chaps/Pernix chaps > Death lotus chaps > Abyssal leather bottom > Armadyl legs *Shield **Void shield > Supreme dragonfire shield > eagle-eye kiteshield > Elysian spirit shield > Armadyl buckler If you do not have dragonbreath protection then a Super antifire should be used *Ranged Weapons **Void bow > abyssal crossbow(inflicts 20% more damage on abyssal creatures) > Ascension crossbow > Chaotic crossbow > Dragon crossbow / Dark crossbow / Crystal crossbow *Ammunition **Oceanstone bolts(e) > Abyssalbane bolts > Onyx bolts(e)/Dragon bolts(e) > ruby bolts(e) and diamond bolts(e) mix *Gloves **Tracking gloves > Swift gloves/ Pernix gloves > Abyssal leather gloves > Armadyl gloves *Boots **Glaivan boots/Pernix boots > Abyssal leather boots > Archer boots > Armadyl boots *Neck **Amulet of Destruction > Amulet of Revenge > Saradomin's murmur > Amulet of ranging |-| Melee setup = *Headgear **Superior tetsu helm/Torva full helm > Tetsu helm > Abyssal full helm > Bandos helmet *Body **Superior tetsu body/Torva platebody > Tetsu body > Abyssal chestplate > Bandos chestplate *Legs **Superior tetsu legs/Pernix chaps > Tetsu legs > Abyssal chainskirt > Bandos tassets *Shield **Void shield > Supreme dragonfire shield > chaotic kiteshield > Divine spirit shield > Dragonfire shield > Bandos warshield If you do not have dragonbreath protection then a Super antifire should be used *Melee Weapons **Void sword > Drygore longsword/Drygore rapier > Void dagger > Chaotic longsword/Chaotic rapier > Abyssal longsword/Abyssal rapier > Korasi's sword *Gloves **Pneumatic gloves > Goliath gloves/ Torva gloves > Abyssal chained gloves > Bandos gloves > Barrows gloves *Boots **Steadfast boots/Torva boots > Abyssal chained boots > Archer boots > Berserker boots *Neck **Amulet of Destruction > Amulet of Revenge > Saradomin's whisper > Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory '''Other *Cape **Completionist cape > Max cape > TokHaar-Kal > Skill cape *Ring **Ring of wealth / Demon ring / Fremennik rings / Ring of life *Summoning **Pack Yak / War tortoise / Unicorn stallion / Titans Inventory *Super overloads potions *Teleport to house tablet (or any one-click teleport) *Food: Whale *Extreme restore potions *Super prayer potions Drops Always |} Weapons |} Armour |} Herbs and seeds |} Gems |} Other |} Charms 19 charms are dropped at a time. Trivia *This is the first Dragon which is not a Chromatic-, Metal- nor a Mineralic Dragon. It is a so called "Spirit Dragon". *It drops the best tradable items in runescape(the Void Sword, Void staff and Void bow) *The dragon can never be soloed, since a group of 5 players will always be fighting it. *The dragon is the strongest monster in the Tower of void *if the team of 5 players all have a Void shield, then the dragon can easily be killed External Links Category:Dragon Category:Corrupted monster Category:Bosses